Saison 6 Chapitre 7
Reconstruction | Chapitre 7 PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur, Fade in to the inside of a sewer pipe that leads out to South's corpse PRÉSIDENT : en : Your program was granted the use of a single artificial intelligence unit, for implantation experiments. Yet, the department records clearly show, multiple agents in the field with implants, during the same timeframes. Surely this must be a logging error, and we anticipate a corrected document soon. fr : Votre programme avait l’accréditation pour l’utilisation d’une seule intelligence artificielle pour des expériences d’implantation. Pourtant, les archives du département montrent clairement plusieurs agents sur le terrain avec des implants au cours de la même période de temps. Ce doit sûrement être une erreur d’enregistrement, et nous prévoyons un document corrigé sous peu. CHURCH : en : Okay. I have a great idea. Let's all put down our guns, and not shoot anyone else that we're trying to help. fr : OK, j’ai une excellente idée : on baisse tous nos armes et on ne tire pas à nouveau sur une personne qu’on essayait d’aider. WASHINGTON : en : Relax. fr : Détends-toi. CHURCH : en : Exactly. Let's all relax. fr : Exactement, on va tous se détendre. WASHINGTON : en : Agent South had already shot me in the back once before, and she tried to give up Delta to the enemy. I wasn't going to wait around to see if she decided to do it again. fr : L’agent South m’avait déjà tiré une balle dans le dos auparavant et avait essayé d’abandonner Delta à l’ennemi. Je n’allais pas attendre de savoir si elle déciderait de recommencer. CHURCH : en : Right, okay sure... fr : C’est ça, OK, bien sûr… WASHINGTON : en : Stop talking to me like that. fr : Arrête de me parler de cette façon. CHURCH : en : We're not talking to you like anything. fr : On ne te parle pas d’une façon particulière. CABOOSE : en : No one is talking to you like this... fr : Personne ne te parle de cette façon… WASHINGTON : en : You don't need to treat me like that. I'm not crazy, okay? I'm totally completely sane. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go blow up this dead body. fr : Inutile de me traiter comme ça, je ne suis pas fou, OK ? Je suis absolument complètement sain d’esprit. Alors si vous voulez bien m’excuser, il faut que j’aille faire sauter ce cadavre. CHURCH : en : Hey hey uh, uh, green guy. fr : Hé, hé euh, euh, le type vert. CABOOSE : en : I'm blue. fr : Je suis en bleu. CHURCH : en : Delta. fr : Delta. CABOOSE : en : Oh him. fr : Ah lui. DELTA : en : Hello. How may I be of assistance? fr : Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? CHURCH : en : Hey yeah, uh, what's the deal with this guy? fr : Euh ouais euh, qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? In the background, Wash shoots the body several times with an assault rifle DELTA : en : Destruction of unused armor or equipment is standard recovery procedure. fr : La destruction d’armure ou de matériel inutilisée est une procédure standard de récupération. CHURCH : en : Yeah, no, I mean is he like a whack-job or what? fr : Ouais, non, je veux dire, c’est un détraqué ou quoi ? Wash tosses a plasma grenade at the body, and it blows up DELTA : en : Are you aware of his experience with Epsilon? fr : Êtes-vous au courant de son expérience avec Epsilon ? CHURCH : en : Epsilon, oh you mean his A.I.? fr : Epsilon… ah tu parles de son IA ? South's body is well and fully on fire, completely engulfed in flames DELTA : en : Correct. Epsilon was an... unstable intelligence unit that had to be deleted. Its integration with Washington's mind concerned our superiors. fr : Exact, Epsilon était une… intelligence instable qu’il fallait supprimer. Son insertion dans l’esprit de Washington inquiétait nos supérieurs. Wash tries rolling things on to the corpse CHURCH : en : What do you think? fr : Tu en penses quoi ? DELTA : en : I believe that Agent Washington's sanity is well within acceptable deviations, for now. fr : Je crois que la santé mentale de l’agent Washington est dans les limites de l’acceptable, pour l’instant. CHURCH : en : Wow, what a ringing endorsement. fr : Ouah, quelle avis tranché. A larger explosion involving several crates, then another CHURCH : en : I'm filled with confidence. fr : Ça me met en toute confiance. WASHINGTON : en : Okay, all done. Delta, I called Command. They wanted me to pass along condolences at South's passing. fr : OK, c’est fait. Delta, j’ai appelé le Contrôle, ils voulaient que je te transmette leurs condoléances pour le décès de South. DELTA : en : Thank you. I will be sure to archive that sentiment. fr : Merci, je vais m’assurer d’archiver ce sentiment. CHURCH : en : What did you tell them? fr : Tu leur as dit quoi ? WASHINGTON : en : I told them Caboose did it. Apparently they already have a shortcut on their keyboard for reporting his team kills. fr : J’ai fait porter le chapeau à Caboose. Apparemment, ils ont déjà un raccourci clavier pour notifier ses assassinats d’alliés. CABOOSE : en : Control F U. fr : Ctrl + F + U WASHINGTON : en : I would have told them you shot her, but, I wanted it to be believable. fr : Je t’aurais bien fait passer pour le tireur, mais j’ai voulu rester crédible. CHURCH : en : Hey. My aim is fine. fr : Hé, je vise à la perfection. WASHINGTON : en : And yet, the Meta managed to dodge your rocket somehow. fr : Et pourtant, le Méta est parvenu à esquiver ta roquette. CHURCH : en : No no, not dodge. It was there one second, and it was gone the next. That's how I knew it was using Wyoming's power. fr : Non non, il n’a pas esquivé. Il était là, puis d’une seconde à l’autre, il ne l’était plus. C’est comme ça que j’ai su qu’il disposait de la capacité de Wyoming. WASHINGTON : en : And he was on the ship with Tex? fr : Et il se trouvait sur le vaisseau avec Tex ? CABOOSE : en : His head was. fr : Sa tête oui. WASHINGTON : en : His head? fr : Sa tête ? CHURCH : en : His helmet. Not everybody is as twisted as you are, Wash. Tex, took it for some reason. fr : Son casque, tout le monde n’est pas aussi tordu que toi, Wash. Tex l’a pris pour je ne sais quelle raison. WASHINGTON : en : So if the Meta has Wyoming's powers, it's even more powerful than we thought. fr : Alors si le Méta a les capacités de Wyoming, il est encore plus puissant qu’on l’imaginait. CABOOSE : en : And as scary as someone thought it was to begin with. Back to square one. Scary square. fr : Et aussi effrayant qu’une certaine personne l’imaginait au début. Retour à la case départ, la case effrayante. WASHINGTON : en : Oh great, looks like it took one of our cycles. So, what do we do? fr : Ah formidable, on dirait qu’il a pris une de nos bécanes, alors on fait quoi ? CHURCH : en : What're ya, askin' us? I thought you were like the big know-it-all super agent guy? fr : Tu nous poses la question ? Je croyais que tu étais le grand super agent je-sais-tout… CABOOSE : en : I would go home. fr : Je voudrais rentrer au bercail. CHURCH : en : Yeah dude, retire. You got any savings, like a, 401K or something? fr : Ouais mec, prends ta retraite. Tu n’aurais pas des économies, comme un 401k (système d’épargne américain pour la retraite.) ou autre ? WASHINGTON : en : Delta, can you shed any light on this? fr : Delta, tu pourrais nous éclairer un peu sur la situation ? DELTA : en : Not without further data. fr : Pas sans d’autres données. CHURCH : en : So why does it want these A.I. things anyway? fr : Alors pourquoi il veut à tout prix ces IA ? WASHINGTON : en : A.I. help us in battle, depending on their functions. We couldn't run half our equipment without them. And if you get your hands on a smart A.I., you can be damn near unstoppable. fr : Les IA nous aide au combat selon leurs fonctions. On ne pourrait pas faire fonctionner la moitié de notre équipement sans elles. Et si on mettait la main sur une IA intelligente, on deviendrait quasiment impossible à arrêter. CHURCH : en : What, like smart like Delta here? fr : Quoi, intelligente comme Delta ? WASHINGTON : en : Not exactly. He's just the logical one of the family. Smart means something entirely different for A.I.s than it does for people. fr : Pas vraiment. Lui, c’est le logique de la famille. L’intelligence a une toute autre signification chez les IA que chez les humains. CABOOSE : en : Now let's not go throwing around words like smart for no reason. fr : Bon, n’allons pas lancer des mots comme « intelligent » pour rien. DELTA : en : Wash is correct. We are more analogous to what you would call a "fragment." fr : Wash dit vrai, nous avons plus de similitudes avec ce que vous considérez comme un « fragment ». CHURCH : en : Actually, I don't care, so I wouldn't call you guys anything. fr : En fait, ça m’est égal, alors je ne vous aurais pas considérés du tout. DELTA : en : There is one smart A.I. in the Freelancer program. fr : Il n’y a qu’une seule IA intelligente au sein du programme Freelancer. WASHINGTON : en : Delta- fr : Delta… DELTA : en : The Alpha is a fully formed- fr : L’Alpha est une forme complète… WASHINGTON : en : Delta! That's enough. fr : Delta, ça suffit ! CHURCH : en : What's Alpha? fr : C’est quoi Alpha ? WASHINGTON : en : The Alpha A.I. It's nothing, it's a myth. A fairy tale. fr : L’IA Alpha, ce n’est rien, un mythe, un conte de fée. DELTA : en : It is hardly a myth. Agent Washington, you must have memory of the Alpha- fr : C’est loin d’être un mythe. Agent Washington, vous devez vous souvenez de Alpha… WASHINGTON : en : Delta! Command. Offline. fr : Delta ! Commande : désactivation. DELTA : en : Complying. fr : Confirmation. Delta turns off CHURCH : en : Oh. Sounds like somebody has a secret. fr : Oh, on dirait qu’une certaine personne garde un secret. WASHINGTON : en : I just get tired of hearing these things talk about their Alpha. And you will too. They get obsessed with the idea of it. It seems like it's all they care about sometimes. fr : Je suis seulement fatigué de les entendre parler de Alpha, et ça te fatiguera aussi. Cette idée les obsède, on dirait parfois qu’il n’y a que ça qui compte pour eux. CHURCH : en : But what is it? fr : Mais c’est quoi ? CABOOSE : en : Yes, if it's something really scary, you don't have to tell us. fr : Enfin, si c’est quelque chose de très effrayant, inutile de nous le dire. WASHINGTON : en : The whole purpose of the program was the study soldiers with experimental A.I., but rumor has it, they could only ever get one. So they had to copy it. The original was Alpha, then Beta, and so on. fr : L’objet même du programme était l’étude de soldats équipés d’IA expérimentales, mais la rumeur veut qu’ils ne purent en avoir qu’une seule, alors ils ont dû en faire des copies. L’original, c’était Alpha, puis Bêta, et ainsi de suite. CHURCH : en : They copied them? Yeah, I k- I like that. I guess if one is annoying, then twenty of them are gonna be awesome. fr : Ils ont fait des copies ? Ouais, ça… ça me plaît. J’imagine qui si on s’ennuie avec une, on s’éclate avec 20. WASHINGTON : en : The copies became obsessed with this idea of the Alpha, the original. In debriefings they would always steer conversations toward the topic of the Alpha. Where it was, if they could see it. Some even took- drastic steps. fr : L’idée de l’Alpha, l’original, obsédait les copies. Pendant les compte-rendus, elles ramenaient systématiquement la conversion sur l’Alpha. Où il était, s’ils pouvaient le voir. Certains ont même pris… des mesures drastiques. CHURCH : en : Like, shooting their partner in the head drastic? Or- fr : Drastiques comme tirer dans la tête de leur partenaire ? Ou… WASHINGTON : en : I told you, she shot me in the back first! fr : Je te répète qu’elle m’a tiré dans le dos la première ! CABOOSE : en : And we believe you. Even though we don't think shooting a friend in the back occasionally, is that big of a deal. fr : Et on te croit, même si on ne trouve pas que tirer dans le dos d’un ami de temps en temps soit si grave que ça. WASHINGTON : en : Some Freelancers tried to get to Alpha on their own. They broke in to the secret storage facility where it was kept. They almost got to it. After that they shut down the- fr : Des Freelancers ont essayé de trouver Alpha par eux-même. Ils sont entré par effraction dans l’entrepôt secret où il était conservé. Ils y sont presque arrivé. Ensuite, ils ont éteint le… Beacon sounds WASHINGTON : en : My recovery beacon! fr : Mon signal de récupération ! CHURCH : en : Oh, great! We thought the Meta was hurt, but apparently he's just busy killing more of your buddies. fr : Ah formidable ! On pensait que le Méta était blessé, mais apparemment, il est seulement occupé à tuer d’autres potes à toi. WASHINGTON : en : Pipe down. fr : Moins fort. CONTRÔLE : en : Recovery One, come in, level zero come in. fr : Récupération Un, répondez, niveau 0, répondez. WASHINGTON : en : Go ahead Command. fr : Je vous écoute, Contrôle. CONTRÔLE : en : Wash, we have a beacon. fr : Wash, on a un signal. WASHINGTON : en : I'm getting it too. Do you have coordinates and an ID? fr : Je l’ai reçu aussi, vous avez les coordonnées et l’ID ? CONTRÔLE : en : Are you sure about this I mean this is how we can be- fr : Vous êtes sûr de ça ? Je veux dire, c’est comme ça qu’on… WASHINGTON : en : Command, you're breaking up on me, please repeat, how what can be- fr : Contrôle, je vous entends mal, veuillez répéter, comme ça que quoi ? CONTRÔLE : en : Hold on, I'm not talking to you Wash. And, and you're sure. Okay. It's Agent Maine, Wash. fr : Un instant, ce n’est pas à vous que je m’adresse, Wash. Et, et vous êtes sûr ? OK, c’est l’agent Maine, Wash. WASHINGTON : en : What? fr : Quoi ? CONTRÔLE : en : Please confirm last transmission Agent Washington. fr : Veuillez confirmer la dernière transmission, agent Washington. WASHINGTON : en : Maine, how can that be? If- fr : Maine, comment c’est possible ? Si… CONTRÔLE : en : Please confirm, Recovery One. fr : Veuillez confirmer, Récupération Un. WASHINGTON : en : Yeah, it's him. It's the Meta. fr : Ouais, c’est lui, c’est le Méta. CHURCH : en : What!? fr : Quoi ?! WASHINGTON : en : Command, give me those coordinates now. fr : Contrôle, donnez-moi ces coordonnées tout de suite. CHURCH : en : The Meta is a Freelancer? fr : Le Méta est un Freelancer ? WASHINGTON : en : Command. Command, come in! Delta, what's happening? fr : Contrôle, Contrôle répondez ! Delta, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? DELTA : en : Our transmission is being jammed. fr : Notre transmission a été brouillée. WASHINGTON : en : Tell me you got the coordinates before we lost it. fr : Dis-moi que tu as eu les coordonnées avant qu’on la perde. CHURCH : en : A freelancer- fr : Un Freelancer… DELTA : en : I am sorry, I did not. fr : Je regrette, mais non. CHURCH : en : You have got to be kidding me. fr : TVous vous fichez de moi. DELTA : en : I did receive biocom data with the identification though. It appears as though the Meta is experiencing mass power fluctuations. fr : Mais j’ai reçu les données biocom avec l’identification. Il semble que le Méta subisse des fluctuations de courant massives. WASHINGTON : en : Power? fr : De courant ? CHURCH : en : Maybe all that A.I. and equipment can't run on one suit of armor? fr : Une seule armure ne doit pas suffir à faire fonctionner toutes ces IA et ces équipements… DELTA : en : That is an excellent analysis. The Meta is most likely dangerously low on power, and will attempt to augment its energy in some way. fr : C’est une excellente analyse. Il est fort probable que le Méta soit dangereusement sous-alimenté et qu’il cherchera à accroître son énergie par tous les moyens. WASHINGTON : en : Then we need to get to it fast. But where? fr : Alors il faut qu’on s’y rende en vitesse, mais où ? CHURCH : en : ... CABOOSE : en : ... CHURCH : en : We uh, we might know where it's going. fr : Il euh, il se pourrait qu’on connaisse sa destination. Cut to Zanzibar, where two Red soldiers can be seen walking along the wall structure. DELLARIO : en : I just wanna know why we have wall duty for the third day straight and Tubbs pulls motor pool everytime. fr : J’aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi ça fait 3 jours de suite qu’on garde le mur alors que Tubbs a le parking à chaque fois. BURKE : en : Not everytime... fr : Pas à chaque fois… DELLARIO : en : Everytime! Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, today! fr : À chaque fois ! Lundi, mardi, mercredi, aujourd’hui ! BURKE : en : Today is Wednesday, Dellario. fr : On est mercredi, Dellario. DELLARIO : en : Exactly! And where's Tubbs? Motor pool! fr : Exactement ! Et où est Tubbs ? Au parking ! Dellario and Burke watch Tubbs from an opening. Cut to Tubbs from afar, who is seen sitting inside a Warthog. Cut back to Dellario and Burke; the camera slowly zooms in on Dellario as he speaks. DELLARIO : en : Look at him down there. What's he doing? Nothing. fr : Regarde-le là-bas, il fait quoi ? Rien. BURKE : en : So what, what're we doing? fr : Et alors, on fait quoi nous ? DELLARIO : en : We're on guard duty. fr : On monte la garde. BURKE : en : He's on guard duty too. fr : Il monte la garde aussi. DELLARIO : en : Yeah, but he gets to sit still while doing it. We have to walk. fr : Ouais, mais il peut le faire en restant assis, lui. Nous, il faut qu’on marche. BURKE : en : (scoffs) You complain too much. fr : Tu te plains trop. DELLARIO : en : I don't complain too much Burke. You don't complain enough. I have to complain more just to keep up the average. You know what I mean? fr : Je ne me plains pas trop, Burke, c’est toi qui ne te plains pas assez. Je suis obligé de me plaindre plus pour compenser, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Burke doesn't respond. DELLARIO : en : Burke? Burke?! fr : Burke ? Burke ?! Dellario looks over to his right, where he finds the Meta standing in Burke's spot, colored in red armor. DELLARIO : en : Hey, Burke... where'd you get that helmet? fr : Hé Burke… où tu as trouvé ce casque ? The Meta quickly kills Dellario. Cut to black. Revenir à la page de la saison.